Jon gets circumcised
by Muchacho1994
Summary: Jon gets circumcised in this story here. As in his foreskin gets removed of course by the way. Read and review.
1. Chapter 1

Jon gets circumcised

* * *

Jon gets Circumcised in this story. His penis does of course that is. He will also get castrated at the Hospital and have his balls removed. He is at the table with Garfield and Odie. They are at the table talking now with Coffee. Here is Chapter One. See what happens.

"Monday are great," said Garfield, "I love Mondays."

"That is good," said Odie, "Same here. Monday is a good day. The dirt is best for digging that day you know."

"Are you ready to go Jon ?" said Garfield, "You have to go get circumcised today."

"Yes I am ready Garfield," said Jon. "My foreskin gets taken off today. At the hospital that is anyway."

"Good for you," said Garfield, "i am happy for you."

"Getting your Foreskin circumcised is good," said Odie, "It makes it easier to wash your penis in the bath. With a washcloth by the way that is."

Garfield knows that he is circumcised because his penis head is exposed when he looks down at it of course. Garfield likes his penis and scrotum. They are his own of course. He always washes his penis and sac when he showers in fact. With soap that is of course. They get in Jon's car and Jon drives to the Hospital. They are in the car now.

"I hope the doctor is nice and give me lollipops," said Jon, "My usual doctor gives me lollipops every time I see him of course."

"Yes he will be nice Jon," said Odie, "He is a very nice doctor in fact."

"You are right Boy," said Jon, "He will give me lot of lollipops I bet."

"Don't worry Jon," said Garfield, "We will be beside you watching you of course in fact."

"That is true," said Jon, "Everything will be fine of course."

In the next chapter Jon gets circumcised. At the Hospital that is. He will be naked as the day he was born. See what happens. I hope you all like this story here so far of course. I will need ideas for the next chapter of this story here of course. See what happens next chapter.


	2. They are waiting now

Jon gets circumcised

* * *

Jon is at the Hospital to get his foreskin removed. He will be naked as the day was born of course. Little does he know he will go home a nullo as in no genitals by the way. So yes he will wear panties and sit on the toilet to pee. Will say penis and other words in this story. Here is chapter Two. We see Jon and them in the Wading Room now. Them three are talking to a duck there. His name is Wade he is wearing an inner tube. See what happens.

"Why are you here?" said Wade, "I like your cat and dog by the way."

"I am getting my foreskin removed," said Jon, "My foreskin hurts when i retract it it is too tight."

"That is good for you," said Wade, "My testicles have cancer in them."

"Cancer is very bad," said Garfield, "Will you have to get them removed today as in castrated?"

"Yes that is correct am getting them removed today," said Wade. "I will have to take my tube off for 10 days by the way."

"That is good," said Garfield, "You will be cancer free."

"What is cancer?" said Odie, "It sounds very bad."

"It is you of course," said Garfield, "That's what cancer is."

We see the Doctor calling Wade back now. He is going to get castrated now of course. Wade is scared and runs out of there. He is a Coward after all. Odie meanwhile is confused at what Garfield said. Hopefully he will Never figure it out. The doctor catches Wade and drags him away. He will soon be strapped down to a table. See what happens next chapter.


	3. Wade's turn

Jon gets circumcised

* * *

We see Wade in a room now ready to be Castrated. He will be strapped down as in no Anesthetic by the way. We see the Doctor now taking off Wade's inner tube exposing his nice clean Penis and testicles. He is now naked. See what happens. Here is chapter 3.

"Hello there I will be castrating you today," said the Doctor, "My name is Dr. Who by the way i will be removing your testicles because they got cancer in them."

"Cancer is very dangerous of course," said Wade, "It can kill you in fact after all."

"Yes so we need to remove your Balls now," said the Doctor, "So the cancer wont spread to your entire sex organs and make them rot off your body."

"That sounds bad," said Wade, "My genitals rotting off that is."

"You are correct it is bad," said the Doctor, "I will castrate you now by the way you will have a flat sack afterwards."

"Okay I am ready for it," said Wade. "You can start now if you'd like."

"You will have to stay awake during the Procedure by the way," said the Doctor, "We are out of anesthetic now after all in fact."

We see the Doctor taking Wade's tube off now. It is in the way of course. The doctor strapped Wade down to the table. He opened his scrotum sack cut off and removed his balls. Then stitched everything back up of course. He is now cancer free. There is a lot of blood everywhere now.

"That hurt bad a lot," said Wade, "I have a flat scrotum now it is like i never had balls."

"That is good," said the Doctor, "You will never be able to get a girlfriend now or have kids by the way."

"Can i have a lollipop?" said Wade, "I did not cry after all."

"You sure can," said the Doctor, "Now make sure not to wear your inner tube for ten days or your Penis may fall off."

We see the Doctor now giving Wade a red lollipop and a sticker of course. He was very brave so he deserved them. Back in the Wading room Jon and them saw Wade go out of the Wading room and close the door. He is going Home to heal now of course. The Doctor called Jon back there. Jon got up and went with the doctor leaving just Garfield and Odie. See what happens next chapter. I hope you all like this chapter hear. Read and review.


	4. Initiation of the circumehIDGAFanymore

We see Jon there at the Hospital. He is strapped to a table in fact compleatly Naked as the day he were born of course. He is going to get his four skins cut off today as a matter of fact. Will say Penis and testicles in this _not sexual_. Read and review no flames in fact. See what happens. Him and that doctor are Talking now. See what happens. Read and flame no reviews et cetera.

"I am Dr. Who," said the Doctor, "I am a super gay sodomite as a matter of fax because that is what all good Christian key chain owners call gays of course."

"That is good of course," said Jon despite being totally Creeped out on the inside as well, "i like how them there made it so you can work without Jerkops raiding the Hospital."

"Yes indeed that is good," said that Doctor, "You have nice feet and toes by the way."

Jon looked at his feet and all ten of them toes Of his but couldn't see anything Interesting about them in fact. We see him look over to the Doctor who has a weird stain on his pants of course. He is talking to the Doctor there in the Hospital room now. See what happens.

"I ran out of anesthesia by the way," said Dr. Whomst'd've'ly, "We will have to do this without anesthesia as a matter of fact."

We see the Doctor as he got a pear of scissors walk over to Jon. He is about to cut off Jon's forI hope you like this story here read and review. eskin so he can see that penis head in the shower as a matter of fact. In the wading room we see Garfield and Odie are sitting there and watch boring romantic movies on the Hospital TV in the wading room where them there are waiting for Jon in fact of course. The movie is about a car and a PA system bathing barefoot and naked in fact. We see them watching this movie now.

"The white zone is for loading and unloading of passengers only as a matter of fact," said Steve, "No stopping in that there white zone of course."

"Steve, Steve, it's me," said abigail as Odie blew his nose, "And i have missed you as a matter of fact."

"Abigail is it really you," said Steve, "Oh Abigail, I have missed you too in fact. And scrub my armpits for me please."

"You excite my pistons Steve I love you," said Abigail, "I will scrub you now of course in fact."

"This is so beautiful," Garfield said in a sarcastic way by the way, "Also I hope Jon is okay Odie I like pasta."

"I hope he heal fastly," said Odie, "It is good he is Getting this here done so he can wash down there without retracting his foreskinner with his crazy explanations the superintendent's going to need his medication not sexual in fact as a matter of course."

"I like not having foreskin around my penis," said Garfield, "It is easier to wash in the bathtub that way by the way."

"That is true, said Odie," said Odie, "You have a nice circumcised penis and i am uncircumcised after all."

"That is true of course," said Garfield, "You still have your foreskins in fact and that is good," said Garfield.

"That is good," said Odie.

"That is good," said Garfield.

"That is good," said Odie.

"That is good," said Garfield.

"That is good," said Odie.

Ad nauseum.

Next chapter here Doctor finishes circumcising Jon by the way. See what happens in the next chapter here in fact. I hope you like this here story by the way. I am a Male who is 35 years old. I like Arthur My Little Pony Friendship is Magic and some other shows. But i don't _like_ Shezow and such. I have lots of Bibles and key chains. I love making stories here. I Love playing a game called Goodgame Empire. I will take any idea for a new story. I will look at them to decided to use them or not. I will only make K K plus and T and M rated stor


	5. Jon a nullo dude

_(Dear God, I hate writing like this... My brain cells are collectively shooting themselves in the face as I type.)_

* * *

Jon is at the Hospital getting circumferenced as in getting his foreskin removed by the way. It is too tight that why he is getting that removed as a matter of fact. His pets Garfield and Odie are in there with him of course. They do want to see that surgery after all. Jon will be awake for the whole thing no anesthetic. Here is chapter Five. See what happens.

"Are you ready Jon?" said the doctor, "I have my scissors ready here they come."

"Yes I am ready here in fact," said Jon, "I am glad that my dog and cat are in here in they make me feel better about my foreskin after all of course."

We see the doctor remove Jon foreskin and put it in a Jar of liquid. In fact Jon will take it home and put it on his shelf as a matter of fact. Odie fainted as soon as blood was drawn by the way.

"Owie that hurt bad," said Jon, "Is that my foreplay in that there jar of yours?"

"It sure is," said the robot—erm, doctor, "You can take that jar home with you if you want of course."

"I sure will," said Jon, "I want to keep my penis skin forever in fact."

"Wow Jon your circumcised penis looks great," said Garfield, "can i touch it? "

The doctor then moaned loudly and bucked his hips at the thought of this of course. He does love touching genitals after all it is his job. In the Process we see the doctor axadentally drop his scissors on Jon's penis and testicles. He screamed in pain. Blood coming out in fact.

"Oh no Jon," said Odie, "You are a nullo now as in no genitals by the way."

"That is good," said Dr. Who, "Now we can reroute his Pee hole in fact of course."

"I agree that is correct," said Jon, "Now I can sit like a girl with Panties as a matter of fact."

"X is equal to the quantity of negative B plus or minus the square root of (B² - 4AC) divided by 2A," said Odie, "As a matter of fact by the way."

"Shut up you stupid mutt," said Garfield, "Your Being out of character go back being stupid."

Jon stay at Hospital overnight so the doctor can reroute his urethra as in pee hole by the way. He will go home a nullo he has no more genitals anymore. We see Jon spend agonizing hours trying to desypur his dog's Equation but cannot. He is too stupid to know basic meth of course. After all his parents were cousins as that is how it is in Indiana Bible belt in fact. Next chapter Jon goes home with a cast on his crotch as in a cast by the way. Keep sending me them KJV bibles by the way. I hope you all liked this chapter here. See what happen next chapter.


End file.
